


Slippery when wet

by Aviendha69



Series: Reylo Sexy One-Shots [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Make love like war, Reylo Smutember, Sex, smutember, smuuut, trial and error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviendha69/pseuds/Aviendha69
Summary: A collection of ficlets.  Out-takes of other stories, or drafts that never fully formed.For Smutember.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Sexy One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Reylo Smutember 2020, reylo trash





	1. Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost put this in Broken Glass.

The detachment of 'troopers stopped just outside the door. "Wait here," said their captain. 

They were trapped. She'd pushed the lever, but now they couldn't get out. They had to wait for the troop to leave. Kylo could probably step out and order them away, but it would be awfully suspicious for him to suddenly walk out a maintenance hatch. 

She realized they were alone and forced to remain stationary for the first time in days. 

She backed into him and reflexively he put his arm around her waist. It was a terrible way to seduce him but she couldn't resist anymore and this moment of intimacy was as opportune as she could wish. 

She leaned her head back and hummed. She took his gloved hand and dragged it to cup her breast. She heard his sharp intake of breath. 

"What !?"

"Hush."

There was such heat coming off her for a moment he thought he had fallen into one of his dreams. Then she reached for his other hand and put it over her navel. Her breathing became deep, her scent changed to one he had never expected from her, an inviting musk. 

He caressed the cupped breast and she moaned softly, moving with him. He crossed to the other and she arched her back. He pulled her close, feeling both breast hard and small against his arm, moved to slip a hand inside her tunic through the v-neck opening, splitting it open. He pushed the breast band down, freeing them to the open air. She shuddered : "Oh." He found a nipple, finally. Rubbed it and squeezed it through his gloved hand. She let a little gasp, then pressed her buttocks against him. She wanted more. 

They could hear the guards still waiting on the other side of the maintenance access door. They made jokes, some lewd, some silly. Waiting. 

Rey took his right hand and guided it to her breeches' hem. He brought his gloved hand to his mouth and bit into the leather to take the glove off, let it drop. His sensitive fingers finally free, he found the space between cloth and skin and slipped a hand in. His cock pushed up, completely awake now, knocking against her back impatiently. 

Over her underwear, he explored her mound, and she sighed deliciously in his grasp. She tilted her head up and around as far as she could. He closed his eyes and let their lips meet. She jolted slightly in his hand, and his fingers felt her moisture through the thin fabric. She bent her knees to give him better access to her parting thighs. 

His left hand was palming her breast, the rough leather rubbing and pinching her nipples, the sensation going straight to her core, his right hand, naked, reaching the seam and now pushing her underwear to the side, grazing her clit on their way to her slit. 

She suddenly reached in and pushed his fingers on her, heaving against his hand, rubbing her clit with his fingers. 

Their kiss deepened, tongues coming out to meet. Her knees gave and she slid down to the floor, dragging him with her. 

She was incredibly wet with desire for his touch. She pushed her breeches and panties down to mid-thigh and he sat back to have a look at what she offered him - all toned legs and muscular ass - before her hand reached for his again and pulled it back to her pussy, this time pushing one of his fingers inside herself. She put both hands on the wall, effectively surrendering to his touch. 

Her breathy moans told him how much she had longed for him. He rubbed her lips and nub hard, the friction making her shudder and heave, and pushed two fingers inside her, feeling how tight she clenched against them. Her moans started to get louder.

"Hush!" he told her in turn. All it took was a curious trooper to open the door, and the shock of finding them together, like this, would probably be enough to get them both shot. 

He was making a few mouth noises himself, licking her lips and neck, but wanting to suck at the parts of her he was rubbing and pinching. He did take his hand away - to her breathed groan - and brought it to his face, quickly scenting her on his fingers before putting one in his mouth to taste her. It was salty and tangy and his cock throbbed so much he wondered how much of a mess he was making in his boxers. He put his hand back between her legs and she ground against it, fucking herself on his fingers, her tongue darting out to lick her taste off his lips. He bit her neck, hard, and sucked at it, knowing he was leaving a mark. He wanted to claim her for himself. He would put himself inside her now if it wasn't that the commotion it would cause would be impossible to ignore from the other side of that thin door. 

"Ugh!" she whispered loudly, "harder, I'm close..."

He clamped his gloved hand over her mouth to shut her up. He pushed a third finger in - it barely fit - and drove them into her slowly but with a long motion, twisting them to reach her core, hitting her nub with his thumb and squeezing with each drive in. Her body heaved and arched in his arms, it was like wrestling a manka cat. If she was like this for his fingers...

Finally she heaved so violently he barely managed to hold on to her. Her breathing exploded silently from behind his gloved hand and she bit him, making him suppress a cry of pain. The spasms that clenched around his fingers told him this was it, a release weeks in the making. 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternate for The Seed. More pleasant for Rey, I daresay.

Their blades lock. He reaches for her wrist and catches it in one hand. He switches his lightsaber off, and clips it to his belt before grasping her other wrist. He looks deep into her surprised eyes. 

There, he sees it: he will be dead before the year is out. He has to pass on his knowledge to her. And something else as well: his blood.

She sees it as well. Her lightsaber switches off as if of its own volition. 

They are both caught up in the same vision: one of merging minds, and souls, and now bodies. It all makes sense to him now, in a primordial, simple way: the dreams he’s had of her for weeks now, maybe even before he ever saw her: the woman he belongs too. The pull to the Light.

The Force is not one for romance. Suddenly, using his considerable strength, and aided by the Force, he pushes her down onto the mossy ground. 

To her credit, she does put up a fight, but she doesn’t call out for help. She doesn’t make a sound. She’s terrified; not so much of him but of the terrible responsibility he will give her now. She didn’t ask for this; she thought she would become a Jedi but the Force wants her to be everything : Light and Dark. 

“The Darkness is in our nature,” he tells her, “surrender to it.”

“It will kill you, I feel it,” she answers him. “In the end, you will come to the Light.”

“I will die in the Light,” he corrects.

She’s stiff with fright and he realizes she’s still a maiden; he curses the Force for the first time in ages. He has little experience himself, but he has enough to know he will hurt her. She starts to cry silently. He removes his dark leather gloves. 

He contemplates her for a moment then rolls her onto her stomach: they are outside, she needs only have her breeches down past her buttocks for him to reach where he needs to reach her, removing only a minimum of clothing. 

This way, it’s not as intimate. 

“Be gentle,” she pleads with him. 

Damn.

He roughly grabs the hem of her breeches and pulls them down, exposing her pale muscular buttocks. He can’t help but caress her then, feeling how a lifetime of climbing and malnutrition have combined into hard stringy muscle. She’s laid her head on the ground, hands fisted on either side of her head, eyes closed while he touches her, cheeks tightly bunched together. He manages to squeeze fingers between them to find a patch of curly hair and the split in it. She’s dry as bone. She’s trembling. 

He pushes his own breeches down and pulls his cock out of it’s own tangle of dark hair where it was constrained. At least the thing is willing, judging by how it nods at him. He places himself over her, spreads her legs as far apart as he can with his knees and starts pushing into her. 

Her head snaps up and she bites her fist, still silent. He is amazed at her courage. 

It’s a no go. He feels her pain through the bond and as used to suffering as he is, this is something else. 

She needs moisture. He pulls back and spits on his fingers and spreads it on her opening. Adds more. He strokes her gingerly with his fingers, at least spreading her a bit so he can find her better with his cock. He places himself over her again. 

This time his cockhead slides between her lips and wetness transfers her heat to him. The sensation is intense, making him almost lose his balance. He’d forgotten about the pleasure. He tries to push a little further in but she’s dry inside. She cries out, curses him, clutching at the ground around her, trying to crawl away from the pain, but he’s got her pinned down, holding her by the throat, and she’s not going anywhere. 

He could just force his way in. He should, in fact: by the feel of it, he would be done in very little time, shortening this… this _assault_. 

This rape is anathema to him. The Knights never invited him again after that second time. They told him he was an embarrassment. And when Snoke forbade him from taking women any other way than by violent subjugation... he had fasted. Until now. 

This primordial pressure is compelling him. It is not the passing on of the family name that pushes him. It is not the domination of the female under him, Jedi or no. He was drawn to her, like the proverbial moth to the flame. It is beyond irrational. It is the merging of the Dyad, into the product of their merging, a power like life itself, the power of life itself. It's almost the survival of the species. It feels like he is being torn apart by this Force, like those insects that die after pushing their seed into the female, tearing it out of their body in some mortal wound...and yet go through the act anyway. And he must, because this woman under him - this Rey, this Orphan - is the only woman that can take him. 

There’s no way he can explain all of this to her. There’s no time to wait for the end of the war, and then ask her on dates and woo and seduce her. 

What he reads from her mind is unexpected. It’s a clear vision of a child, a boy-child. Dark-haired and big-eared and clinging to his mother’s leg. 

If Rey is willing to give _years_ to this child, _his_ child, he can give her a few minutes of preparation.

It’s hard not to rip her apart and fuck her into the ground, but he resists. His cock is jerking as if it’s trying to bury in her all by itself like some monstrous worm. He pulls back again. He pulls his pants back over his ass and lays himself between her legs. He will give her moisture until she starts making her own. 

It’s a sight he hasn’t seen in a while: a lush flower in full bloom. The smell, ripe with sweat and the day’s exertion, wakes some primordial instinct in him. He reaches below her hips and props them up slightly, while a surprised whimper from her tells him she didn’t expect rape to include _this_. 

He reaches tentatively with his tongue, tilts her hips up some more, and finally touches her. Her taste is warm and spicy. His tongue is snaking between her folds, barely touching her. 

“Rey,” he says, help me out here,” but the words are barely out of his mouth before she suddenly relaxes and cants her hips at an almost impossible angle, her thighs pushing against the hem of her breeches to part as much as she can to give him access. 

She has the same animal instincts as him, and he sees her own dreams of the past weeks : the way she had pleasured herself at bedtime, thinking only of his plush lips and how she _oh so wanted_ to kiss them. He licks a stripe up her slit from her clit almost to her anus and she heaves with surprised pleasure. She lets out an explosive “ _hun_!” and quickly repositions herself. 

Maybe Master Luke had seen this “interaction” and that’s what he’d tried to stop. “You opened yourself up for a pair of pretty eyes,” he’d berated her and he’d been right, if at the moment she’d had no idea what he’d meant. Whatever Rage inhabits Kylo Ren, it’s not what’s eating her now, and he’s giving her something she won’t soon forget.

He alternates between kissing her softly and lavishly lapping at her and now she is covered in his saliva, but he has to keep at it until her taste changes and she spreads for him. As it is, she is rolling her hips to follow his mouth, and he pushes his muscular tongue inside her as far as it will go. There... her own juices have started flowing; he could stop and take her: he would slide right in. 

Instead, he gently sucks in her clit while his hands find her opening and he spreads her more, pushing one, then two fingers in. She moans and squirms and thickens around him, and _ooh!_ an orgasm is building into her, into something fantastic. He has to shut himself off from her, else he joins her in it. 

She is slowly rising from the ground, moaning out loud with her ass way up in the air, Kylo Ren behind her with his face buried deep in her cunt and two fingers stroking in and out of it, and if anyone should find them this way, he is certain the galaxy would never recover. She hushes suddenly as if the thought strikes her at the same time but it’s too late and he feels her fall over the edge, shuddering and biting her fist to keep a semblance of dignity, her cunt pulsing on his fingers as if trying to swallow him whole. He has to pull them out gently so clenched shut she has become. She collapses onto her side. 

He’d thought to take her from behind to avoid intimacy. But now he finds he wants her to touch him. He opens his mind up to her again, the immediate danger of blowing up too soon having passed. Or so he thought : in her mind is a veritable tempest of sensations. He lies beside her, looking at her face, waiting for her to come down somewhat. 

She opens her eyes and sees him before he has a chance to guard his expression from her. Ben Solo is staring back at her, face anxious to know he has pleased her. She can see the Light in his eyes, it’s only for her. For now. She leans forward and makes her dreams come true: she kisses him. 

She holds the kiss for a long time before settling on her stomach again: she is ready. He looks at her with a face that is as far from the monster she met as can be possible. She saw it before, in Snokes throne room.

He listens for sound around them. All is quiet. No one is calling for her, or him. Ah, there is an explosion, it sounds like it’s three km away. Without planning they have positioned themselves along a large fallen tree that shields them somewhat from the action still happening a distance away, there is a good cover of branches overhead. He reaches with the Force: no sentients around them. He opens his tunic. 

She sees this and completely removes her breeches. She undoes the ties of her own tunic. 

It’s incredible but she lies back for him and he climbs over her, and they both reach to kiss the other at the same time. Her hands play across his chest, tracing his scars in gentle caresses and the memories of them pass to her so she promises to keep the knowledge to herself. He briefly touches her little breasts, barely a handful each, the nipples perking against his warm palms. Her arms reach behind him and she pulls him down and close to her and their breast touch. 

The Force flows around them, like a river, like ocean currents. She raises a knee and lets her hand move into the front of his breeches and when she grasps him, he lets out a little gasp she captures with her kiss. She brings him to her. 

She is not dry this time, but she is swollen from her previous pleasure and he takes himself from her hand and rubs his cockhead up and down, coating himself in her juices as well as his own precum now leaking from him. Up and down her lips, circle around her clit a few times, the sensation making him shudder but he’s waiting for a signal from her and when he passes over her core, her hips rise to meet him and he pushes in. 

She throbs around him and he follows the pulses inch by inch into her until he is hilted. He shudders to keep from heaving into her, giving her time to adjust. 

Their tongues are dancing again as she relaxes and now he feels her caress his buttocks and a throb. It is time to move. 

There is pleasure. She is warm and tight and he should hurry up and finish the deed so he can let her go, but he won’t, he _can’t_. Apart from the “ask for consent” part, he’s done everything right. She’s moving with him, like in the throne room. She rises in waves and he glides in and out of her slowly, sharing every inch of his feelings. She moans in his ear and the sound is like falling from a great height. Indeed, the Supreme Leader is surely falling from his throne up in the sky, onto the ground, into the dark, rich loam of the Scavenger’s loins. It is his destiny that he should join with Rey Nobody from Nowhere, it is hers that she should find and salvage the Supreme part of this powerful Machine that has eaten him up. 

She knew this would happen. Right from the moment she had first laid eyes on him, in the forest on Takodana. She had feared it then, but he was the only one strong enough to take her. 

For the past four years, men had come for her on Jakku; none had managed to get close to her. She had always turned them away or pushed them off; some had sported severe enough bruises, even injuries, that word had gotten around. She was cursed. So she had waited.

Then _he_ had found her, and captured her, and picked her up like ripe fruit. And yet…

And yet he had made no move to ravage her. Even after revealing his face to her. Even after she had recognized him, and he, her.

“ _It_ **_is_ ** _you!_ ” he had exclaimed. 

Until now. 

The great gears of the Galaxy have turned and with Luke Skywalker dead, he is the only one left. 

And so Kylo Ren is moving his great body through hers. She pushes her hips up, giving him more room to move into her and he adjusts himself, sitting back on his knees, his great hands circling her buttocks and hips. His speed picks up but from his muted grunts she can hear the transformation happening. 

He slows and stops for a moment, looks at her, confusion clear on his face. His heart is beating wildly. 

She reaches for him, clasps his hand: “Don’t be afraid,” she tells him, “I feel it too.”

He straightens and lifts her up into his lap, encircles her into a tight embrace, and she knows his heart is breaking open for her. He just wants to kiss with her, all reason is gone. Everything is in this moment: joined in the Dyad. The Jedi-killer is incapable of killing the Last Jedi. Instead, he fills her up with himself, giving everything he has to her. To the Light. She puts her hands on his shoulders and slowly, starts to move her hips; she takes over for him. 

She takes him on her own terms now, at her rhythm, and he complies. He caresses her with closed eyes and he is beautiful, moaning and straining in the moonlight. She clenches on him and he throbs. She moves and it is everything it could ever be. With his knuckles he barely brushes against her nub and it’s enough to bring her to climax, again. 

It’s more than enough to bring him over the edge. He lifts up on his knees, thrusting into her as she clasps around his hips, then pushes her down onto him as she feels the torrent rush into her as he whimpers and sobs. He lifts her again, legs shaking, and sets her down on her back, laying on top of her for a moment, kissing her before gently easing out and falling on his side, spent. 

He almost tells her then, she can almost hear the words. 

But he won’t because now is not the time, nor the place. Because the Force pushed them together, like the connections it imposed on them. 

Rey of Jakku quickly dresses, runs off with Ben Solo’s seed thick inside her, while he lays there, dazed and confused as the Darkness roils inside him, once again struggling to extinguish the Light. 

Rey boards the escape ship, claiming she got lost in the Darkness. 

The Force wants this child but she knows something Kylo Ren does not: it is not her time. They will have to meet again. And if the Force really wants this, putting it off will push back Ben Solo’s death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another scene that wanted to sneak its way into Broken Glass but was reluctantly cut out.

With her wrists bound, she couldn’t stop him. And now, there would be a bit of give and take between them. 

They barely fit in the cylindrical air vent he’d finally caught her in. He activated the magnets of her cuffs and pinned her wrists over her head to the metal floor they were laying in. 

“Release me,” she commanded, and he was glad she wasn’t really scared of him, just very very angry. 

“Not yet,” he told her. 

She had been teasing him for a week. She had snuck twice in his quarters, raffling through his things, reading his notes, looking at his drawings of her. She’d stolen one of his pillows. She had been stealing food from the kitchens, stealing staff clothing from the laundry, her blaster from one of the guards.

And then she had done  _ that _ . 

Ignoring their proximity, ignoring how the bond shared so much between them now that they were never more than a couple kilometers apart, she had done  _ that _ and not realized he had known when she did, and it had felt as if he had been with her. And she had done it not just once, but three times in a week. 

“Jakku must be terribly lonely, terribly boring for you to need to do  _ that _ so often,” he admonished her.

“Do what?” she asked, surprised and suspicious. 

She wasn't about to admit that to him out loud, he knew. 

He would tell her then: “So lonely. So desperate to sleep. I’ve seen your ocean, your island. Rey,” he purred, “I’ve seen you reach for it.”

Her breath caught. She  _ had _ been dipping into that pool more than she normally did. The fear of the first few days, then some other, more pressing urge: a hunger. 

“You're a dirty little scavenger, Rey, you know that. So I’m going to wash you.” 

He rummaged through her bag and found her water bottle. He fished through his pockets and brought out his handkerchief. He wet the hankie and moved up her body, to reach her face. He wiped off the grime. 

His cool touch was gentle. His eyes were gentle, his expression a mix of reverence and hunger.

“There, much better.”

He put his head in her lap and breathed her in. She had little access to water and she was sweaty from the chase: her musk was strong and sharp. No matter.

He took her boots off. She tried to kick him but that only helped him. He was much stronger than her. He looked at her: she was a little frightened now. 

“Let me go,” she asked. Softer now. 

“Not yet,” he said again.

Kylo Ren had not touched a woman in years. When Snoke had forbidden him, it had seemed a small sacrifice to make in exchange for the power the repression built in him. A small sacrifice, considering how empty the encounters he’d had had felt. There had been pleasure, but no intimacy. 

But this woman laid out before him, she was  _ his _ . And he was  _ hers _ . 

“I am yours, Rey of Jakku. By the Bond, by the Force, I am yours.” It felt important to tell her. 

Emotions swirled through her. Some his, some hers: the magnetic pull to him. Her own hunger. 

She felt it pulse within her. A heat. But also, a fear of the unknown, of a promise of something too big for her to understand, let alone accept. 

“Untie me, then.” 

“You’ll fight me and run again. Not this time.”

“Kylo  _ Ren _ , release me this instant, or I’ll...I’ll …” she yelled at him, exasperated. 

“You’ll do what? Call the guards? No. You’ve had this coming.” 

“Kylo,  _ please _ ,” she was pleading now. By now he knew exactly what to do with his  _ wild _ woman. 

He took off his gloves. 

This place was not the most comfortable place for what he had been longing for for weeks. He would be efficient instead.

He reached for her breeche’s hem and tugged at it. She stiffened and he pulled them off her even as she struggled and started cursing. 

“Why you, you monster! I knew it. I knew you’d want this! Stop!”

With her hands held tied above her head, all she could do was kick at him and he placed himself across her shins to still her, spreading her legs as much as he could in the narrow tunnel. He looked at her eyes; she was angry, but her eyes were a little wild, now. He would have to tame her, of a sort. 

He took the bottle of cool water and squirted some between her legs, where he guessed her core was, hidden by a sweaty jungle of brown curls. 

She hissed air through her teeth. 

“What are you doing?” her voice shook. The cool water running over her clit and lips made her shudder. 

“Rinsing you. Preparing you.” He wiped her off with his handkerchief.

Then he leaned over and nosed her gently. 

He’d been ready for her to buck him off; her efforts were vain. Her whole body stiffened and he could almost hear the heated argument going on inside her head. He brought his hands up on either side of her cunt and spread her gently so he could access what he absolutely needed to have from her now. The hunger was atavistic, primordial. A mammal’s most basic instinct. To lick the female. 

And so he did. He licked a long broad swipe right up her cunt, spreading her open with his muscular tongue from bottom to clit. Then he moved back to see the effect he’d had.

She stared at him in absolute bewilderment. Not pain, hate or fear. Not pleasure yet.

“Ky-Kylo, please...don’t.” She’d felt that swipe as if he’d licked through the heart of her.  _ This _ was the promise he’d made her every time he’d looked at her. “Please.”

“Yes,” he answered, and gave her a second long lick. 

She groaned and shuddered violently. 

Her taste was strong and ripe, but it only lit more instincts in him, and on his third swipe he felt fresh wetness ooze from her as she tilted her hips up. “Uuungh,” she groaned again, body tensing and eyes closing. 

“Good,” he mumbled into her cunt.

She had been foolish, pleasuring herself so much in the past week, like she’d lost control of herself, being so close to him on his ship. She’d felt the connection in the back of her mind, but hadn’t stopped herself, instead imagining him touching her, because she hadn’t been able to peak without imagining him for the past month anyway. But what he was doing now was more than she had dreamed of so far. 

She realized she had called to him like a siren and he had come to take the bait. Now she was the one caught. 

Another swipe and now he was digging into her with his tongue, running circles in her inner circle and she was losing her mind. 

“Stop,  _ stop _ !” she panted and he broke the kiss; her hips followed his mouth. 

He sat back up as much as he could in the low space and wiped his chin. He looked at his work and saw how close he had already taken her. She was clenching and squirming, and glaring at him. 

He leaned in again and this time gently sucked in her swollen clit. She yowled and trashed and he let it go. She was gushing now, making a mess under herself. 

She was close to tears. 

He’d made his point, he hoped. 

He backed out of the little tunnel, looked around to find his bearing so he could make it back to the “official” parts of the ship. He put his gloves on. 

He started walking away.

“Wait!” she shrieked, “Don’t leave me like this!”

He looked back at her: laid half bare on her back, legs pulled up but glistening cunt winking at him behind her crossed ankles. She was still shackled to the metal tube. 

“Please!” she pleaded, and he loved how it sounded like she wanted him to finish what he knew he’d started in her. But of course he should release her, though it was tempting to leave her there and find her again and again, like some chained pet. 

With a wave of his hand the shackles split open. 

He heard her swear copiously as she sprang to her knees to gather her things and run away.

**

Kylo Ren decided to stop by his quarters for some “relief” before heading back to the bridge. He stripped his sweaty, grime covered clothes off - the maintenance shafts and access corridor weren’t as well kept as the rest of the ship - but decided against showering right away, instead, gathering some of her sheen off his face and tasting her again as he took himself in hand. 

He had shown a lot more restraint than he thought he could. His dreams of her had never ended before he’d breached and come inside her, hard and fast. It had been hard to resist raping her right there and then. 

But the truth was he needed her with him, body and soul. So, he had teased her instead. He stroked himself fast and then slow, his tongue dipping out to catch the savor still on his lip, inhaling the tangy smell of her unwashed cunt. He took his damn time, stopping himself a few times on the edge of release, building up a resistance, like practicing a musical instrument put aside for a long time. 

Next time, he would make her sing for him. 

*

Hux had smirked at him when he saw him come back empty handed, and Kylo had preferred not to share the particulars of the encounter with him, though it was tempting, just to see his General’s face drain with scandal then turn crimson with jealousy; he was certain Hux hadn’t been near a woman in years either, as caught up in “work” as he had been. 

**

When Rey made it back to her safe space, she shook all over. Kylo Ren had absolutely violated her. 

And it had been the most intense pleasure she had felt in a long time, even if he hadn’t actually brought her to climax. He had barely touched her at all, just mostly with his mouth... and his tongue. She was still a mess from it, hot and cold currents rushing through her with unsatisfied desire and adrenalin from the chase and the fright of being caught. Her hand reached for her mound of its own volition and gave it a squeeze; she was hot and sticky and she would hurry to the public showers as soon as the graveyard shift permitted her to access them. 

His Darkness had eaten at her all week. Now Kylo Ren had eaten of her flesh...and then released her. 

She was tempted to finish the job but resisted...until she felt him release his  _ own _ tension. 

*

It took two days before he caught her again. She thought she’d been smart to use the fresher in the  _ upsilon-class _ command shuttle once she’d given up on trying to commandeer it to escape. 

She felt the ramp close and lock. She dressed quickly and quietly, hoping to regain some dignity before the inevitable struggle. She waited in the little cubbyhole, heart pounding loudly. She felt him near. He was waiting for her to come out.

She went on the attack as soon as she saw him. 

It was a valiant effort, but useless of course. Hale, his purpose much clearer than before, he was much stronger than her, who was not so sure of herself this time. She did manage a few hits: a resounding slap across his cheek, a sharp punch to his ribs that made him grunt in pain. She felt his Darkness flame up at that, but he kept it in check, and she was almost more afraid of that because it meant two things: he would not kill her, and he hadn’t captured her to take her to the brigg. Which meant he had other plans for her. Again. 

Once he caught her, he shackled her again and hung her from a hook on the wall of the cabin. 

Then he took his shuttle out for a spin. 

Out in space, the only way out for her was either through the airlock, or through him. 

Once he was satisfied with their coordinates in space - he placed them in orbit around a beautiful green moon - he shut down the dashboard, draped his thick cloak over it and came to get her. 

Now he draped  _ her _ face down over the dashboard, hands secured to a protrusion near the bay window, and sat down. 

This was going to be a real feast. 

*

She was looking out the starport, and if she craned her neck, she could see his face reflected in the transparisteel, barely illuminated in blue and red by the dashboard light not covered by the thick cloak and her prone body. 

She felt him sit on the pilot seat behind her. 

She started crying. She’d been so afraid of him at first, afraid he’d kill her, afraid he’d maim her, injure her, hurt her. Rape her. 

But he hadn’t, and he wouldn’t… at least, not going by the definition of rape. Not with violence. 

“This isn’t right,” she protested, trying to appeal to his sense of… what ?  _ Ethics  _ ?

“You washed for me,” was all he answered, and she swore. 

He slipped her britches down her buttocks and off her legs, gathering and removing underwear, socks, boots all of it in one go. 

The ship had a slight rotation and the green moon slipped out of side to the right while the system’s sun appeared to the left, its blinding light activating the shuttle’s window opacity function, dimming but not completely obscuring the near star, the sight of a sun in a black sky always a wonder to see. 

She felt him move in close to her bared ass and breathe her in, and she closed her eyes, a black sun now impressed within her eyelids. 

“What a beautiful desert flower you are… in full bloom.”

Buttons and a lever were digging into her ribs and flanks but the thick cover cushionned the sharp edges. Her breath came in short, her tears were silent. Her legs hung down, her toes just touching the deck floor. She could push herself up a bit, but no more. 

With his ungloved hand he caressed her softly, each globe of her ass, as if caressing one of those marble statues she’d seen in a data-pedia, lifelike pieces made by masters besotted by their models. 

“So strong, so muscular, still golden from the desert…” he praised, his palms drawing ever tightening spirals toward the long cleft of her center. 

“Your compliments...” she huffed, “I won’t be seduced.”

“We’ll see.” 

He blew a light breeze on her, just agitating the little curly hairs, and she squirmed in response, feeling a line of warmth form within the folds still hidden by her closed thighs. 

Then he began a spiral of kisses, some soft, some wet, some sucking her skin in and leaving lovebites, moving ever closer to her center, his thumb and knuckles meanwhile just grazing her folds, strumming her like an instrument, and eventually, she began to sing for him. When he parted her lips with his nose, she was more than moist for him. 

She was lush. 

His tongue followed his nose, to lick a thick stripe up her slit, and she shuddered and cried out “Stop! Don’t!” over and over again, but it was useless.

He put his hands on her and parted her, reaching with his thumbs to open her completely and then just

Just.

For a moment Rey completely lost track of space and time as all the universe condensed to become her swelling cunt and the muscular tongue laving at it, the plush lips sucking her in, alternating in a rhythm she soon found herself chasing with her hips, and pulsing within her core. 

She was crying in earnest now, moaning and mewling as her core clenched on nothing until...

Kylo Ren knew what he was doing and when he saw her body beg for more he pushed one thick thumb inside her and she cried out and came undone. 

He moved back and held her then, thumb moving inside her, index laid over her perineum, just grazing her anus, teasing at a promise for another time. 

While she lay, boneless and dazed, still propped up and spread, Kylo pushed his pants down, took himself in hand and approached her. 

She snapped back into real time. 

“If you do this it will be rape” she spat at him and he laughed softly. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t take you unless you want me too,” and somehow that made her feel worse. 

“But I will need some juice to help me get off. You don’t mind sharing? You have  _ so  _ much.”

The angle was such that if she craned her neck, she could see him take himself in hand and give himself a few pumps before moving behind her and rub his cockhead into her folds. Rubbing up and down, then in a few circles, making sure to hit her nub before moving away again. Then he slid his full length along her slit a few times, making sure he was completely covered in her slick. 

How he stopped himself from entering her was surely one of life’s great mysteries, but stop he did, and he positioned himself so she could see him lazily stroking himself. 

His breath quickened. He was enjoying himself, hissing every now and then, and Rey found herself once again following his rhythm with her hips, canting them towards him, all the while thinking very  _ loudly  _ : “Oh Maker… I want him inside me.”

He smirked at that, but said nothing. Then he reached for her with his free hand and rested it, almost casually, across her rump, fingers tantalizingly close to her core. 

“You  _ Monster _ !” she suddenly sobbed, and she shuddered, and canted her hips  _ more _ , and found his fingers with her now streaming cunt. 

He obliged her of course, slipping them insider her, working himself and her at the same time, occasionally bringing more moisture from her and spreading it on himself. 

Rey was whimpering by now, “ _ ah aah ah _ ” and he let her go. 

Instead he lay himself over her back, his cock once again knocking at her entrance, but not going any further, and he untied her.

Then he moved back. 

She sprung up, rubbing her ribs where controls had dug in, and for a moment, looking at him with his pants half down his thighs, still holding himself but not stroking, she considered attacking him. 

They eyed each other. A question passed between them. A moment passed. A nod in answer.

Kylo leaned against the console and resumed stroking himself, while Rey watched him, fascinated as if by a serpent. He lifted his shirt up, caressing his washboard stomach, then started to undo the fastenings on his tunic, clumsily using one hand, then letting go of his erection to use both hands.

As he was struggling with the fastenings, Rey moved in, and reached for his cock, moved by the instincts he had awakened in her with his careful ministrations. Now with him naked from the waist up and her from the waist down things became more… consensual. 

She stroked him with one hand and caressed the washboard of his flanks with the other and then she reached for one of his hands and put it on her breast, splitting her tunic open so he could touch her. He reached in and pulled out a breast into the cold air and it perked immediately. With his other hand he reached again for her core and she almost leapt into his hand. 

Now they were stroking and rubbing each other, sometimes fast, sometimes slow, and when the dry air made his droplets of precum too little to lubricate him he stopped and said, leaning close:

“I’d like to kiss you now, Desert Flower.”

Rey shook her head, but for a moment. If she was under some Dark spell, it was an enchantment she could not break. So much of her life had been dry and boring, and devoid of real pleasure, and here was an abundance of gentle affection and passionate caresses. She tilted her mouth to meet his, and pushed herself against him in the same motion, lifting her leg to feel his hardness against her at the same time. 

He picked her up and braced her against the console again and just as their lips parted slightly to let their tongues meet he pressed and slid inside her in soft increments, reaching inside as she opened for him, in sync with how their kiss deepened. Then the bond opened and they were completely inside each other, in a communion mere mortals can only dream of achieving. 

Any doubt Rey had about their union dispelled as her orgasm built like a giant wave; it was Kylo that realized too late he was caught in an undertow of passion he had unknowingly waded into. 

As his own release neared, he started fighting back but it was too late; when the Last Jedi‘s pleasure crashed into his, Kylo Ren was washed out to sea, never to be recovered. 

He fell on the pilot seat, Rey straddling him, and he cried into her breast. 


	4. Extinguish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken Glass sure inspired a lot of violent smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~I do end up using an adapted version in BG.~~ I may yet do it.  
> That's when I realized that - to me - Rey is mostly a Bratty Sub.

Night Buzzard picks up the remaining slaves and guard - those not killed by Ren. 

“Finn, take the girls and the squad and get out of here.” 

“But Rey-”

“Do as I say, Finn. He won’t hurt me.” _Much_ , she thought.

She couldn’t hope to tame him, she couldn’t passively submit to him either. She chose to resist him.

She would suffer more, but it could be worth the gamble, knowing what he needed to expunge from his blood. 

Until now, they’d played : biting hard enough to leave marks but not wound, rutting hard enough for the collision of bodies to bruise hips and pubic bone; maybe cause some soreness that would pass within the day. But she had never actively resisted him. 

She pulled him in for a kiss - and she bit him. He jerked away.

“No,” she told him, twisting out of his grasp. 

“ _What_?” he asked, not understanding.

“No,” she repeated, “I’m not going to give it to you.” Then she took a deep breath: “If you want me… you have to _take_ me, _Kylo Ren_.” She managed to pitch her voice low, as if it was coming from deep in her throat, from her loins. 

Something in the way she said that name, like she was calling for _him_ , for the _Jedi-killer_ , made his blood suddenly beat in his ears, and he smelled the iron tang of blood. 

He stood transfixed for a second, watching her move to the other side of the console, unsure, until she reached for the v of her tunic and pulled it open to bare just one rose-colored nipple. She pinched it, hard, and let it go, letting it wink at him. 

He looked at her in open mouthed-surprise, and she nodded, once. Then she sprinted away from him. 

He sprinted after her of course. She was as agile as ever and he was reminded of other chases.

**

On her back, he held her wrists above her head with one hand. Rey had been climbing rope since childhood and she was strong; he realized how strong when she wedged her elbows between them and he had to exert actual muscle to keep her arms up where he wanted them. 

The straining, the struggling, the musk of her sweat, all that was waking instincts in him he’d managed to extinguish years ago. And here she was, waking them up. She rolled from side to side and he grasped a breast hard to still her, but she gasped, deep and throaty, and something happened. 

Rey was no Jedi. He felt tendrils of Darkness form around them. He felt the Darkness enter her and progressively fill her, and he realized what was happening. She wanted to be his equal. She _was_ his equal - but now she wanted him to be stronger. Stronger than her. There would be no pleasing her this time. 

Kneeling between her legs, he let go of her wrists and grasped the hem of her leggings near the seam; he ripped them open down the front, down one leg then a bit down the other. Her navel and the inside of her thighs appeared, golden skin smooth, with the apex barely covered by the thin cloth of her underwear. Sandy hairs curled around the edges, hinting at the animal hidden there. He grasped the offending material and ripped it off, the strain marking the smooth skin around it. 

Her leg muscles tensed and released, as if excited by some electrical shock. With one hand he rudely reached fingers into her folds, feeling her warm but dry. He pushed a digit in anyway and she clenched shut. 

“Fuck!” she grunted. 

He knew how this could end. Like his early dreams of her, visions of things he might have done, in the forest, in the interrogation room, had that tiny spark of Light not still been with him. 

Where was that Light now?

He looked at her face and couldn’t stand the darkness in her eyes; so he turned her over. 

Now she lay on her stomach, held down by one large hand across her rump, while the other continued to rip the fabric up to reach the back hem of her leggings. 

The tearing of the fabric sent electrical shocks up and down his spine. His vision narrowed: all he could see was the cleft between her buttocks and part of him wanted to lie down and bury his nose in that spicy warmth and find and feed from that source but that was neither here nor now. 

Instead, he lifted one large hand and brought it down on her right cheek. 

It sent a shockwave through her whole body. She twisted.

 _“Fuck!”_ this time she yelled it. “Fuck! Fuck you, _Kylo Ren_ !” And she called _him_ again. 

He made his hand come down again. And again, and each time, she cried “Fuck!”. 

But she didn’t cry.

Instead, she pushed herself up onto her knees, taunting him to finally position himself behind her, push his breeches down and place himself at her entrance. 

He stared at the reddened globes , the stripes of his fingers, feeling warmth radiated from the offended flesh. 

He hesitated… as if suddenly standing in a clear patch in the fog of his rage and he waited - _waited_ for her to say “stop!” 

But she didn’t.

Instead, she grunted “give it to me” and he plunged into her. 

The flare fueled more darkness into her and soon the Force swirled around them. Loose furniture floated up, pushed around. Console housing began to twist and buckle out of shape. Lighting flashed as he rutted into her, reason obliterated by the obsession of taking possession of her body, of her Light, while the Bond opened between them and her pain became his, causing him to shudder and burn in turn. 

He was caught in a conflagration of sensations: his cresting pleasure battling the pain of penetration, victory and defeat in the same act, love and hate combined into a storm of passion. 

Rey absorbed it all, her own dark waters surging, rising to meet him. She was using her body to quench his bloodthirst, transforming the act of destruction into the act of creation. The spiral of emotion left him poised on the very edge, perched high above their bodies, the room, the ship, as if suspended in the void of space above.

Rey reached for his throat with the Force, squeezing it in a choke, and as he felt himself black out, his body released him into hers. 

****

“You let me.” He was coming around, checking himself, feeling sore and violated. 

“You seemed to need it.”

He picked himself up, pulled his pants up, came unsteadily to his feet. He helped her in turn.

“I could have killed you.”

“You could have. I could have killed _you_.”

She looked down at her ruined legging, there was blood and semen running down her thigh. 

“Rey, I- I won’t be doing that again.” 

“I hope not. Give me your cloak, I can’t believe you wear that thing into battle.” She tied the cloak around her narrow hips. “Now we have to get off this burning ship.”

“Why didn’t you stop me?” he asked as they were quickly marching towards the hangar bay. He was angry now, but he wasn’t sure who he was angry _with_.

“I _did_ stop you: from killing everyone else. Our _allies_ .” She was limping. He picked her up in his arms, eyes avoiding hers and staring straight ahead. He could feel where he hurt her. _How_ he hurt her. He could almost limp with phantom pain. 

She picked up on that. “You’re not about to forget that.”

“I won’t.”


End file.
